1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobility aid ramp and more particularly pertains to providing a ramp to allow a transport cart to be loaded into a transport vehicle and then folded up for easy storage with a mobility aid ramp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pickup truck loading ramps is known in the prior art. More specifically, transport vehicle loading ramps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of loading and unloading of off-the-road vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,105 to Miles discloses a ramp and endgate for pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,432 to McCleary discloses a folding gate ramp for pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,304 to Dudley discloses a pickup truck loading ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,454 to Bernard discloses a pickup truck loading ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,421 to Gladnet et al. discloses a ramp for loading small motorized vehicles on pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,414 to Abiera discloses a pickup truck loading ramp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mobility aid ramp for providing a ramp to allow a transport cart to be loaded into a transport vehicle and then folded up for easy storage.
In this respect, the mobility aid ramp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a ramp to allow a transport cart to be loaded into a transport vehicle and then folded up for easy storage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mobility aid ramp which can be used for providing a ramp to allow a transport cart to be loaded into a transport vehicle and then folded up for easy storage and light weight. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.